


Quiet Evening

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title pretty much says it all. A short look at a quiet evening in the flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Evening

“John?”

His name is whispered so softly, that at first, he almost thinks he doesn’t hear it at all. Still, he turns his head and looks up into a pair of soft and familiar blue eyes that he never fails to get lost in. 

They are lying on the couch in the flat. It’s late evening and almost dark, and the few lights they have turned on cast a warm glow around the place, making it feels safe and comforting. The blanket draped over both of them is adding to the affect, as is the way Sherlock’s arms are wrapped around John, and John’s head is lying on Sherlock’s chest, his ear pressed close against the detectives heart, just listening.

“Hmm?” John hums lazily, absentmindedly reaching up and brushing away a stray curl that’s fallen in Sherlock’s eyes. Sherlock catches John’s hand and holds it there for a minute, before bringing it down and gently kissing the knuckles, closing his eyes contentedly as he does.

“I love you.” He murmurs, eyes still closed. When he opens them a second later, he is rewarded with the most beautiful smile from John.

“I love you too.” John returns, and it’s Sherlock’s turn to smile. He hugs John a little tighter to his chest.

The two men eventually fall asleep, comforted by the sounds of each other’s steady heartbeats.


End file.
